Luminate
by Reincarnations
Summary: There was someone else while they were on the run. A voice that annoyed her to no end. But why did it appear in the first place? Is it because she forgot her name?


**_This is a sequel to Illuminate, which is under a different category (Lightning Returns)._**

**_And it looks like I might have to do two chapters._**

**_Disclaimer-I own nothing._**

* * *

_All the things I have done during the Fal'cie rein, I didn't do as Lightning. There was someone else. _I _was someone else. I sounded like Lightning, but that's because she is another version of _her. _Another version of who I once was. Sad thing is I forgotten who I am, what I am. _

_My real name? I don't know for myself. I called myself Lightning for years. But, my sister calls me by a different name every once in a while. Claire, a goody-goody will do anything to please everyone but never fights, even for herself._

_For some reason, I know that's not my real name, though every one of my deceased mother's friends say it. My amazing father who died when I was still a kid? He had none, only coworkers. __After all, who wants to be friends with someone who had a secret he wouldn't tell anyone. _

_He told me and I was happy because of what it meant for me though I could tell no one; __I'd be killed if I did. He wanted to name me something else, not Claire. He called me it all the time, yet I can't remember._

_It seems like the trouble of remembering started on that day, maybe because it was my birthday? Maybe because I acted like _her _and made Serah cry when she ran off because of what I said._

_Why can't I remember my damn Pulsian name!?_

* * *

**Day 12**

**The Seaside Shore of Bodum**

**Lightning's Birthday**

Lightning stayed silent for a moment, trying to process what her sister, Serah, said. _She's a Pulse l'Cie, just like dad, _the soldier thought bitterly. _She knows my feelings about that topic, so why would she lie about being one to marry Snow?_

Instead of saying what she was thinking she said, "You became a l'Cie, so now you're gonna marry this idiot? And you think I'm going to buy that? Full points for originality."

The engaged couple, who was standing on the other side of the table where Lightning was sitting, stayed silent a fidgeted nervously.

"But don't forget," she added while standing. "If you really are a l'Cie, it's my job to deal with you."

Serah looked up at her, her eyes filled with shock but her face just showed sadness. "Sis..." Serah whispered not knowing what to say.

"This is ridiculous." Lightning turned away, arms crossed. "Worst birthday ever."

_That's a lie, _a child's voice ranged in her head. _Your worst birthday was the year after he died._

Serah sobbed before running off, wiping away the tears as she did so. Lightning scolded herself. _Good job! _the voice cheered. _Didn't you do the same thing when Dad died?_

"Serah! Wait!" Snow called out. When she disappeared from sight he changed his attention to the other Farron, asking angrily, "Why won't you believe her?"

"You kidding me?" She turned to face him. "She gets made a l'Cie and you pop the question?"

"Lightning stop it!" He exclaimed slamming his hand on the table.

"No, you stop it!" She yelled back at him slamming her hands on the abused table as well. "Get out of my house."

"You're shutting her out! She's your sister!"

_Half-sister, _the voice chided. _But you and her are the only ones that know. _

Lightning broke the gaze when the voice corrected Snow. She turned her back toward him, crossing her arms once more.

"Fine." He stated. "I'll do it. I'll protect her." He walked out of the house leaving her by herself.

_But you were the one that protected her all those years, _the voice reminded her. _Do you think he is capable of doing so?_

A half hour after eating alone by herself, the phone ringed. "Hello?" Lightning answered.

"_You ready for your check up?" _the person on the other line questioned.

She sighed to herself. "Lieutenant Amodar, you say that every time. Could you change it up a bit?"

Amodar chuckled. "_I'll think about it. I'll be there in twenty minutes." _He hanged up and Lightning sighed again returning the phone to its original spot on the wall.

After washing her hands, she found a box with a pink and yellow bow on the table. She undid the ribbon and took off the top. In the box was a small survival knife from Serah. "How practical," she commented as she picked it up.

Putting the knife in her pocket, the TV switched channels. "_We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent Sanctum bulletin," _a reported explained. "_Late last night officials confirmed the presence of a Pulse fal'Cie in the city of Bodum."_ Lightning blanked out for a moment until the reporter said, _"The entire district will be quarantined in response to this crisis."_

"He's been here all along," she mumbled to herself. She was knocked out her thoughts when someone shouted from outside.

"Let's go Farron!" Lieutenant Amodar yelled. "I don't have all night!"

She rolled her eyes as she went to meet her boss, not noticing the note in the box.

* * *

"I'm sorry you have to bear this news on your birthday," the doctor apologized as he checked the results for the fifth time.

Lightning looked up at him while she zipped up her sleeveless turtleneck shirt. "What news? Did it get worse?"

"Very." he confirmed shaking his head, flipping through the papers once more. "I don't get it though. It was alright yesterday night. What could have changed it so dramatically?"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "I'm fine, right?"

He sighed before looking at the soldier. "I'm truly sorry, but it looks like your heart's failing you. It was strong yesterday, but then became extremely weak. Did your father's do the same thing or happen to die from that?"

"No, he was killed from poison that he didn't know was in his system." Lightning answered truthfully. "How long do I have?"

"According to this, possibly tomorrow afternoon maximum." The doctor replied not bothering to sugar-coat it. "Who knows? With these readings I wouldn't be surprised if you died right now."

"But I can't die." She insisted. "I have to protect my sister!"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "All I can say for you to do is get a lot of rest tonight and do something crazily stupid tomorrow. Then you can know what it really feels like to live like you were dying."

Lightning smirked to herself as an idea came to her. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

And she did.

The next day she boarded the Purge train with a man following her, trying to find out what she's planning. After what felt like hours, a PSICOM soldier walked through the door, pointing his gun at the passengers of the train.

"You serious?" The man who followed Lightning asked.

"Be quiet!" She whispered/demanded.

He glanced at the soldier for a second before saying, "Best of luck."

All of the sudden the train lurched forward causing the PSICOM soldier to lose his balance. At that moment Lightning made her move. She quickly stepped forward and flipped over the soldier, causing him to fall, dropping his gun and the control device for the hostages cuffs. She stomped on the device, braking both it and the restraints.

"She did it!" The man exclaimed looking as his free hands. The other passengers were amazed as well as they were free from their bounds.

Two other soldiers barged in and started blaring their guns. She flipped over there, kicked one of the soldiers in the face, and then knocked the other soldier down when grabbing his gun.

Going to another section of the train, she took out the rest of the soldiers by herself with ease. Moments later the passengers and the man who followed her found her met up with her, holding their own guns as well.

"They all want to fight," the man explained.

"Very good for them," she retorted.

Looking out the doorway, she watched as airships started shooting at the train. "Give me that," she demanded as she grabbed the rocket launcher out of the man's arm. After locking on to the target and pulling the trigger, both ships were down.

Turning to get to the back, she continuously shot at the flying monsters, but they'd always move out of harms way. Then the monster shot lightning out of its mouth, braking the road causing part of the train to break off.

After a few safe seconds, a large mechanical monster machine landed on top of the train and slowed it down to a halt. It hit its tail against it, penetrating the metal.

When the thing pulled his tail out, the man yelled. "Run!" So Lightning ran toward the monster. "I meant away!"

_He should have been specific, _the voice in her head retorted as she climbed out of the broken train to attack the machine.

When the man finally got out, Lightning held her sword up waiting to make her move. _What are you waiting for!?, _the voice exclaimed, _Attack!_

Before she could, the monster jumped off the train and landed a couple yards away from.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the man yelled backing away. "Let's be rational now!"

The monster swiped its arm across, trying to hit them that way. The man just continued to back up while Lightning back-flipped over the arm.

"What do we do?" The man asked.

"Watch and learn." She answered as the two started to battle the machine.

After defeating it, the thing jumped back and started shaking that cart, trying to break it off again. "Fall back!" Lightning ordered as she ran to the other cart.

When the two were safe, the man provoked it. "Haha! Not so tough now, huh!" The thing then grew stronger. "Hey!" The man said holding up his guns. "That wasn't a challenge now!"

The monster pulled the train up. Lightning ran the other way, slid down the railing, and flipped in the air landing perfectly on her two feet. The man, he wasn't as swift as her. He ran down it trying not lose his balance. The cart was getting farther away and meaning the other two were getting farther away from each other.

"Jump!" she yelled. So that's what he did, and he landed on his face beside her.

The two fought the machine once more and this time it fell off the railing.

"Whew!" the man said as he sat down taking in a deep breath. "We did it."

_Not even close, _the voice in her head retorted. Lightning stood and placed her sword back in her holder before walking away.

"Aren't you suppose to protect civilians, soldier?" The man mocked which caused Lightning to stop.

_Oooh! _the voice awed. _What are you going to do now?_

"I'm mean," he stood back on his feet, "you are a Sanctum officer, aren't you?"

_Idiot, you were never a Sanctum officer, _the voice corrected him, though he could never hear it.

"What are you doing trying to stop the Purge? Why don't you tell me that?"

"I was a soldier," she said to both him and the voice before running off.

* * *

"So soldier," the man began after a while of silence, "what's your angle?"

_He's a brave one! _the voice commented. _I'm starting to like him._

When she didn't answer, he started messing around with the controls. "What? Is it classified military info?"

_Never mind, _voice said. _He's asking too many questions._

"What's the matter? You quit didn't you? You think I'm gonna go out there and just tell everybody-"

"The Pulse fal'Cie," Lightning interrupted him. She turned toward him. "My angle. I'm after the fal'Cie."

_Why did you tell him! _the voice scolded her. _No one is supposed to know!_

After turning on the bridge like machine, she asked her own question. "Still happy you tagged along?"

"Didn't have a choice," he answered but she out of hearing distance.

* * *

Soon the two made it inside the Vestige, but their path was blocked by the sealed door. So Lightning relentlessly attacked it for twenty minutes straight while the man sat on the ground.

"Still won't budge?" the man asked sarcastically causing her to stop attacking altogether. He stood as she did so. "I think the door's winning."

_He's right about that, _the voice agreed. _If only you listened to her._

"Why didn't I listen?" she mumbled to herself.

"Uh, beg your pardon?"

_If you ask for its forgiveness, _the voice offered, _he'll let you in. He was originally going for you, remember? _

Lightning held her hand up to the door before pulling back. "It was me. This is my fault."

"Beg your pardon?" he repeated louder.

She turned slightly toward him. "Cover your ears."

"Blast charge? Oh, okay, hold on, hold on." He ran a few feet away before going on his knees, covering his eyes, yelling, "Alright! Go for it! Make it happen."

Lightning held her hand up against the door. "I'm so sorry," she apologized bowing her head more with each word. "Please, let me in. Please?"

She closed her eyes in waiting. The doors opened for her.

_If only he knew what you were planning. __Even if he did, he owes you an apology too._

"Right," Lightning agreed under her breath putting her blade back in its place.

"How'd you open it?"

_Don't answer, _the voice commanded. _Keep your focus in mind._

She did exactly what it-I mean she, said and kept moving closer to her goal, which irritated the man.

* * *

Eventually the duo found an unconscious Serah on the ground.

"Serah!" Lightning yelled as she kneeled before her. After picking her up in her arms she turned around. "Time to go. We have to leave before the army-" She stopped herself when she saw the look on the man's face. "What?"

"That's a Pulse brand," he said. "That girl's a l'Cie."

"I already told you that," she insisted harshly.

_He knows, _the voice butted in. _And now he's going to end Serah's life-_

"_I won't let him!" _Lightning shouted inside her mind as the man reached down for his guns.

"Pulse l'Cie are the enemies of Cocoon."

_Told you._

Lightning pulled her sister closer to her. "So they should die?"

"Listen if she fails her focus, you know how that will end."

_He's right,_ she reluctantly agreed.

"And killing her is a mercy?" Lightning asked both of them while a hand reached up to hold her cheek. She glanced down to see Serah awake.

"You came," Serah weekly observed.

Lightning gently laid her on the floor when she heard a voice yelling her sister's name.

_Looks like the hero came after all, _the voice mocked. _Wonder what took him so long._

_"I don't care why he showed up late," _Lightning snapped at the voice while glaring at Snow. _"He shouldn't even be here-"_

_Because you can protect her all on you own, _she finished snootily. _If that was true, Serah wouldn't be here as well. _

"Hands off," Lighting said out loud not realizing it until she added, "I'm taking her home."

"Sis-"

"I'm not your sister." Lightning snapped at him. "You couldn't protect her! It's your fault she-"

"You can save us," Serah interrupted her.

"Serah?"

"You can save us," she repeated. "Protect us all. Save Cocoon."

_What?_

"Save Cocoon? Serah, that was your focus?" Lightning questioned.

_No, t__he fal'Cie gave her a focus that she could've completed in one day._

"-I'll save everyone." Snow finished his rambling that Lightning had tuned out until now.

"Somehow, I'll make things right."

_Are you sure? _the voice asked. _Because_ _I don't think you'll live long enough._

"Thank you." Serah whispered as she closed her eyes started to glow, rising in the air.

"Serah!" Lightning exclaimed, though it was pointless her to do so.

_Turning into crystal, _she explained. _That should have happened to Dad, but the fal'Cies killed him instead!_

_"Dad said his focus was to see his daughters grow up," _Lightning stated as she watched helplessly as her sister turned into crystal.

_He was originally supposed to die a couple months after Serah's eighteenth birthday. When he was dying on that bed, he turned into crystal inside not out because the fal'Cie didn't want Serah to know he was what he was._

"_And?"_

Lightning heard her sigh before continuing on, _The legends say l'Cie who complete their focus get 'eternal sleep in crystal'. It's just another way of saying that their time is up; a way to die with a smile on their face._

"Serah, sweet dreams." Snow said as he held her hand one last time.

"Sweet dreams?" Lightning pushed the man aside before grabbing Snow's collar. "She's not sleeping! Serah's, she's. . ."

_Dead, _the voice finished.

She pushed him away after hearing what the voice said.

_This isn't your fault though! She was never meant to turn into a l'Cie._

"She's alive," Snow said with determination. "The legend. Remember the legend!"

_We grew up with the legend! We know everything about them! And how can he just blab on? Is he that arrogant?! Man, I want to punch him so bad!_

_"Allow me." _So that's what she did. Lightning punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"It's over!" She screamed at him. "Open your eyes and face reality!"

_Like you have any room to talk. _

Before Lightning could question her, the building started to shake.

_The armies trying to destroy the place. If it's gone that means any trace of the Pulse fal'Cie is gone too._

"_But they can't! They'll get killed!"_

_They don't know that._

Soon though, the building stopped shaking. The doors atop the stairs opened up, the room that held the fal'Cie.

"Trench coat," the man called. "Where you going?"

"Date with the fal'Cie." he answered. "Got some things to talk about."

"You're going to ask it to help her? Are you out of your mind, kid? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out."

_That's a lie. He wants to make things right._

_"Who's side are you on?" _Lightning asked her.

_Right now his._

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Snow screamed at him.

Lightning sighed before walking ahead of them to the opened path way. _What are you planning?_

_"You'll just have to wait and see.__"_

* * *

_There he is. The mighty Pulse fal'Cie._

_"He looks dead."_

_But he's not. He's resting. Waiting for a few people to turn to l'Cie._

"Serah's a crystal now." Snow told the sleeping fal'Cie. "You gave her a focus, and she did it! You got what you want! Now let her go!"

_No, he got the opposite of what he wanted. And he won't let her go until his next victim knows what their true focus is._

"Please," he begged as he fell on his hands and knees. "Turn her back!"

Raising back up, he placed a hand on his heart. "I'll be your l'Cie instead!"

_That fool. He wants you, not him._ _Listen to the fal'Cie! He's trying to speak with you! _

"Fine," Lightning said. "You go on begging." She pulled out her sword from behind her back. "Like this thing gives a damn on what we want!" She attacked the machine with all her might, repeatedly. She lost her balance and was forced to stop.

_Stop it! He's trying to tell you something._

"It's this things fault the Purge started and it's people who are dying. Serah told us to save Cocoon. That means this thing needs to die!"

_Why did you say that! Now you've made him mad!_

As if to prove what she said was true, the floor around them turned bright and objects came out of the ground. The fal'Cie was awake.

The boy became scared and ran to the exit. But the fal'Cie blocked the way causing him to fall. _No one is leaving now. Good job, sis._

"Come on now," the man said. "You really think you can kill a fal'Cie?"

_Don't do it!_

"I'm doing this for Serah!" Lightning shouted.

_But you're going to accomplish nothing!_

"I got these things," the man said holding up his guns. "Might as well use them."

She glanced at him for a second before looking back at the monster. "Thanks."

_You three are idiots._

* * *

After walking for who knows how long on the crystalized Lake Bresha, the voice finally said something. _What's that crystal object over there?_

Lightning turned her head and stopped walking all together when she saw it. "Serah," she whispered fearfully.

"Serah!" Snow yelled as he ran past Lightning. He kneeled before her crystal form. "I'll get you out of there!"

Seconds later Sazh and Vanille were helping Snow with the task. But all Lightning did was stare at her sister. The others disappeared around her as she looked at her frozen face.

_It's all your fault this happened to her._

Lightning looked at the ground, avoiding looking up at her again. "This is good-bye," she whispered as she turned around, walking away.

"Lightning?" Snow called and she stopped. "You're just going to leave her?"

"PSICOM will be here soon. If they find us, we're all dead." _You got to say more if you want him to leave her. _Lightning continued, "You think Serah would want that? You think you know what she feels?"

"If I leave her, then I'll never know," he answered. "We'll be fine. I can handle anything they throw at us. No one will die. I will protect Serah. And Cocoon!"

_Wow. He must really love her._

_"That's the problem!"_

Lightning turned back around, walked up to him, and punched his face. He fell down atop of Sazh.

"Does she look protected to you?"

_Yes._

_"I wasn't asking you!" _

He stood back up and insisted, "I can save her!" She punched him again.

"What can you possibly do?"

_Live longer than you._

"Whatever it takes!" Snow yelled back.

Slowly she unclenched her fist and her arm was back at her side. She moved away so they couldn't see her face. "_What do you mean?" _she asked the voice in her head.

_You have two different Focuses. The first one will take days while the other will take years._

"Admit it," Sazh said snapping Lightning out of her thoughts. "You want to stay as much as he does."

_He's right. You do._

* * *

After leaving Snow behind and avoiding PSICOM for a while, they made it to a place while a large, crystal view.

"Wow!" Vanille exclaimed joyfully. "This whole place is crystal!"

Lightning stared out at the view. Everyone else saw the glass like field, but for Lightning, the view changed. It was a wide grassy range with different types of monsters running around. Once she blinked, the view changed back to what it truly was.

"_What was that?"_

_Gran Pulse. I'm sure Vanille can tell you all about it._

Suddenly Sazh sighed. "I wonder what it would be like, to become a crystal I mean."

_"It's painful, to see the one you love watch you turn into crystal."_

_You would know, since you've seen two of them turn before you._

"You're gonna complete your focus?" Vanille asked.

"Maybe, if I knew what is was. And I probably don't wanna know."

"Hey Lightning, did Serah say anything to you about her focus?"

Lightning stared at the ground as she placed a hand over her mark. "Nothing," she answered.

"You know what, she probably didn't want to worry you!" Vanille insisted.

"Or she just, didn't think she could trust me." Lightning walked away, with the thought in her head.

* * *

After walking for so long, separating, then meeting back up, they took a break by an old inactive ship. Lightning sat on the ship's wing with Sazh slowly climbing up. Soon he sat down beside her.

"Not much of a future for us." He joked.

"Hard to picture a happy ending." Lightning agreed.

"You don't even know where to go."

"I do." She stood, turned around, and gazed up at the artificial stars. "There!"

He also stood and looked at where she was indicating. "Eden? The Sanctum seat of power. That's a great idea," he said sarcastically. Sazh continued ranting but Lightning tuned him out.

_So are you going to kill the ones that killed your father?_

_"Yes. I am."_

_I was joking! Don't be stupid! You'll get killed._

"You're serious?!"

"Keep running. It's die or turn Cie'th. There's no place for l'Cie to hide."

_Yes there is!_

"No." Lightning glared up at the sky. "If they want to fight, let's take it to the Sanctum's door."

"This isn't a game!"

"No," she looked back at him. "That's for damn sure. Started with Serah-"

_No, it started with your dad!_

"-the fal'Cie took her," Lightning continued paying no attention to the voice. "Now I'm a l'Cie too. And the Sanctum's hunting me now, an enemy. But who's pulling their strings? A fal'Cie, Eden, Cocoon's sustainer and guiding light.

"They probably ordered the Purge too. Pulse and Sanctum fal'Cie, they're all the same."

_No they aren't! How can you forget that?!_

"And we're all the same to them, expendable."

_No, you are valuable to them._

"I'm not dying a fal'Cie slave."

_But you have-_

_"Shut up! I'm getting tired of listening to you!" _

"So?" Sazh questioned. "What are you gonna do?"

"Destroy it."

_You can't kill a fal'Cie without killing yourself!_

"By yourself! Are you crazy?" He freaked out. "Say you pull it off, hm? What's that get ya? Satisfaction? Something happens to Eden, it's lights out Cocoon." He stopped ranting and looked at her like she's insane. "You _want _that. You're Pulse l'Cie now, you just want to snuff out Cocoon!"

"No!" Vanille yelled. "What about Serah? She said to save Cocoon! It might even be our focus to make sure Cocoon stays-"

"Our Focus doesn't matter! I don't take orders from fal'Cie. How I live, is up to me."

_Quit kidding yourself. You've been taking orders from them since your dad died._

"Don't you mean, how you die?" Sazh corrected her.

"_For once he's right."_

_Wait, you understand your focus?_

Lightning ignored her once more and kept up with her façade. "Think like that and it's already over. Better to pick your path and keep moving. Don't worry, I'm after the Sanctum, I'm not out to destroy the world. If it did come to that, wonder if our hero would try to stop me."

"You wanna fight Snow now? Just like that your enemies?"

She turned toward him. "Next time we meet, we might be too." She turned her back toward him before storming off away from them and heading to her new destination.

_So do you understand your focus?_

_"Yes. I understand."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I have to die."_

* * *

**_What do you think? Should I continue? If I do, there will be one chapter more and that's it. Then I'd probably work on the sequel. _**

**_It will be a while though. School has started for me and it took me about two months just to get this much done. So it will be a while, just to warn to._**

**_Anyways, please review! _**


End file.
